


To The Point

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, F/M, being ace and describing ace are very different it seems, so I went with the conventional assumption about asexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write often nor did I have a beta. This was merely something that I wanted to see written as it's rare to see Equius as a non-sexual.</p></blockquote>





	To The Point

She’s kissing him and he’s breathless. Arms clenched tightly to his side so as not to harm her, Equius silently counts his blessings yet again to be graced with such a strong and awe inspiring matesprit. Aradia’s energy and vigor even as rust and tarnish swill in her veins is so pitiful it never fails to touch his heart to think about. She puts on such a happy face, too, always smiling and cheerful. Her complete lack of regard for the hemospectrum, her determination, the way her hair catches the starlight, galaxies that hide in her eyes…there’s nothing about Aradia he doesn't pity with all his heart. His feelings are purely red. All he sees and all he feels.

Which is why he feels terrible when, once again, he feels her bulge unsheathe and wiggle against his leg where she’s pressed herself and he has to pull away and stammer out apologies. His bulge is sheathed. It’s always sheathed, it very rarely comes out and it has absolutely nothing to do with Aradia, who’s perfect, but he feels like he’s disappointing her. “I'm so very sorry, I just…it…tonight isn’t an opportune night it seems, forgive me.” Her fingers card in his hair and she kisses him again, slow and languid. He tries to pull away but she stops him with a whisper against his lips. 

“I understand. We don’t have to today.” She flashes him a smile and it’s so warm and sweet he lets out a small whimper. With extreme restraint he very, very gently caresses her cheek with his palm. She pushes his glasses up and off his face, giggling when he stares straight into her eyes without their protection and breaks contact after only a couple seconds. His face flushes and she presses her lips to the colour. “You…needn’t force yourself to stop for my sake. I’ll assist if you insist I should. I wish I could offer you more.” He often worries about what they’ll do when it’s drone season, about if he’ll be able to perform adequately if at all, and just the thought of being unable to provide genetic material when the time comes, resulting in the culling of not just himself but his sympathetic matesprit, has kept in awake quite a few days.

As if sensing all the turmoil behind his words, she hums her way back into his mouth and pets him reassuringly. She seems content where she is, deriving her pleasure from his leg, so he sighs through his nose, letting himself enjoy just this simple contact. He’s not sexually invested but his heart feels as though it’s full to bursting. His mind frets, always frets, that when the time comes he won’t be able to muster up the interest demanded of him. That Aradia will grow sick of being patient, that she’ll leave and find someone else who’ll be able to fulfill the needs she has that he just doesn't feel most days.

But for now, lying with her like this as she works herself and smiles at him because she’s with him, whether he’s intimate with her or not, is something so precious he would never give it up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often nor did I have a beta. This was merely something that I wanted to see written as it's rare to see Equius as a non-sexual.


End file.
